


Gentle Motivation

by royalelephant



Series: Small Moments [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: But very motivated, Fluff, Gen, Oblivious Colin, Or not, Slash if you squint, Taron is just tired, firtherton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen moment backstage, when Taron might or might not fall asleep standing up using certain someone's arm as a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Motivation

“Taron…” the familiar gentle baritone voice called softly, making the owner of the uttered name blinked open his eyes and abruptly moved away from the tall man standing not a foot apart. Within seconds, it came back to him that they were currently in the backstage of his first film’s promotional event. Well, first film, not first event. It was fun during the first weeks when he and the other actors would count how many promotions they’d been to, but when it wouldn’t ever end—and that the number keep growing until the end of the month; he’s inevitably lost interest in those numbers. The young man brought both hands up to rub his eyes then looked up to meet the twinkling brown ones under a pair of black-rimmed glassed of the taller man.

“You ok? We are going onstage in less than ten minutes.” The older actor’s tone and eyes were warm and concerned. For him, traveling to promote the film was as important as the production. He has been in this industry for more than thirty years, it was normal for him to travel both domestic and aboard to promote the work. But for the boy in his early twenties who had just been sleeping with his head resting on the older man’s upper arm, it might had been a little rough and demanding.

“…’m ok” was muttered from the well-formed body beside him, along with a little clearing of his throat. “I was just reviewing the answers I’ll have to deliver and was thinking about what weird questions the fans would ask” The answer was accompanied by a pair of hands lightly slapping his own cheeks as if to call for readiness, a gesture that call forth a little amused sounds from the taller man.

“You were reviewing so hard, you slept on my shoulder?” While the words sounded friendly and carries no trace of annoyance, the young man beside him still felt unexplainably awkward and embarrassed.

_Oh gosh, I just slept leaning on Colin Firth’s shoulder behind the stage…_

_If his fans got wind of this I might even be murdered_ he thought, left hand scratching the back of his own head to cover the embarrassment, brain scrambling for excuse.

“No…ah, yeah. Sorry. Colin. I’m just excited to go on stage” The excuse was not convincing in the least, but for Colin the boy was just too adorable for him to call out the slip. Taron was a very responsible young actor, and he know that the young man did not want to say that he’s exhausted for anyone to hear if everyone on the team were still working. Colin spread his lips into a kind smile again.

“I understand, Taron. This is the fourth one for today and for an old man in his fifties like me, it is a rather heavy load” He joked, bringing one arm up around the younger man’s muscular shoulders. “I know it’s as exhausting as when we were shooting for months in the studio, but we are going up to sit on those chairs on stage and show everyone how much we’d put ourselves into this film. Right?”

Colin’s voice was low so it could only be heard between them, but for Taron, it reverberated in his ears and woke him up thoroughly. How could he not, when the sound of his heart beating was now so loud it drowned out everything else.

The young man mumbled his thanks without looking toward the other. All the while thinking that he would not be opposed to doing this for another month or two, so long as the person sitting beside him on those stages had the name ‘Colin Firth’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, iffy, says that she wrote this mainly to emphasize the fact that our dear young Taron is much shorter than Colin Firth. So if he were to fall asleep beside Colin, his head would definitely NOT reach shoulder level. Fuwahaha. I agree.


End file.
